I'm slipping under
by CrazyMofosCath
Summary: When someone dies you keep what you have and embrace it with all the love you have. The death wish of their best friend was that they all would be happy when that time came close. For two best friends this can lead to something more.
1. Introduction

**Name; Corall Anne McGonagall**

**date of birth; 14. april 1976**

**Family; Minerva McGonagall (Grandmother)**

**Blood Status; Pureblood**

**Wand; Snake wood**

** Coral core**

** 12 ½ inches long**

**Specialities; Half Veela and Metamorphmagus, she has gotten power from her parents due to their death**

**Dreams; becoming an auror**

** Marry Oliver Wood**

_Name; Oliver Wood_

_Date of Birth; 7. November 1975_

_Family; Ella Wood (Mother)_

_ Cody Wood (Father)_

_ Sam Isaac Wood (elder Brother) and Jessica Wood (Sister in law)_

_Nathan Wood (elder Brother) and Allison Wood (Sister in law)_

_ Indiana Amelia Wood (elder Sister) and Philip Lovegood (Brother in law)_

_Elena Wood (Twin sister)_

_Blood status; Pureblood_

_Wand; Silver lime wood _

_ Veela hair core_

_ 12 ½ inches _

_Specialities; None_

_Dreams; too become a professional Quidditch player_

_ Marry Corall Anne Diggory_

**Name; Percy Ignatius Weasley**

**Date of Birth; 22. August 1976**

**Family; Arthur Weasley (Father)**

** Molly Weasley (Mother)**

** Bill Weasley (elder brother) and Fleur Delacour (Sister in law) **

** Charlie Weasley (elder brother) **

** Fred Weasley (Younger brother) (Deceased)**

** George Weasley (Younger brother) and Angelina Johnson (sister in law) **

** Ronald Weasley (Younger Brother) and Hermione Granger (Sister in law)**

** Ginny Weasley (Younger Sister) and Harry Potter (Brother in Law)**

**Blood status; Pureblood**

**Wand; Ash wood**

** Unicorn tail hair core**

** 12 inches**

**Specialities; being awfully strict**

**Dreams; to work for the ministry**

_Name; Elena Wood_

_Family; __Ella Wood (Mother)_

_Cody Wood (Father)_

_Sam Isaac Wood (elder Brother) and Jessica Wood (Sister in law)_

_Philip Wood (elder Brother) and Allison Wood (Sister in law)_

_Indiana Amelia Wood (elder Sister) and Philip Lovegood (Brother in law)_

_Oliver Wood (Twin Brother)_

_Blood Status; Pure blood_

_Wand; Acacia wood_

_ Troll whisker core_

_ 11 ¾ inches long_

_Specialities; none that we know of_

_Dreams; to become a healer_


	2. If I die young

Since it is indeed Corall Anne McGonagall's birthday today I will put another chapter out later.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own a damn thing. I really wish I did, but all credit goes to J.K Rowling. the characthers you don't recognize is mine though.

* * *

"First years follow me." Professor McGonagall said and waved us after her. I started walking after her and saw that the rest of the first years followed after. When we got to the upper part of the great hall she stopped signalizing to us to stop as well. "When I read your name you come forward, sit down at the chair and the sorting had will sort you into your house." She said and looked at her list.

"Anya Clearwater" she called out. A blonde girl stood forwards and walked up to the chair and sat down. When the hat reached her head it began talking.

"Hmm. Daughter of Jasmine and Derek Clearwater. Quick in their minds they were. Seems to me that you're much alike them. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Anya rose up and went down to the Gryffindor table. She sat down.

"Marcus Flint." Professor McGonagall said and a boy with rabbit tooth came forward. Before the hat even touched his head it yelled Slytherin.

"Corall Anne McGonagall." She called out. I took a step forward seeing my grandmother for the first time ever. I sat down at the chair and looked the first years.

"Hmm. You're an interesting one. Your grandmother only a minute ago put me on you." The hat said and went silent for a minute.

"Yeah. I haven't exactly talked with her since my parents died during the first war." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"I see. You're part Veela to. And you are a Metamorphmagus as well. You seem to be a clever little witch." The hat continued.

"Yeah, but I'm not as brave as I should be." I whispered back.

"Why's that? You'll learn to be brave in your journey at Hogwarts and therefore I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. The professor took the hat of me and I walked down to sit beside a red headed boy.

"Hey! I'm Bill Weasley, but you already know that." The boy said and smiled.

"I should probably know it by now since I've been living with you the past 6 years." I said and looked back at the sorting hat.

"Percy Weasley!" McGonagall said and a redheaded boy stepped forwards. He walked up to the chair and sat down.

"You're the third Weasley that we have today. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out.

"Oliver Wood!" was the last name to be called out. The boy who seemed quite lonely at the floor came forward and sat down.

"Ahh. Another one from the Wood family. You're brothers has already graduate and you seem to be the youngest. Where do I put you? You are clever and eager to play Quidditch. You'll fit right in to GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said obviously tired of talking.

* * *

I've been put in dormitory with Anya Clearwater, Felicity Diggory, Elena Wood and Amanda Lupin. After a while the five of us became best friends. The first week I learned the basic spells like Vingardium Leviosa. And I also learned that Elena Wood had a twin brother which also was in our year, Oliver.

"Elena!" a boy screamed at us after the five girls walked to dinner in the Great Hall. We stopped only to find Oliver and Percy.

Great, now we were seven. We walked down to our table and sat down.

Well, I'm not going to be rambling about 4 boring years so I'll just make it short.

When we were done with our second year Bill graduated. Charlie graduated when we were in our fourth year with my fellow Metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks. Nothing really happened before Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.

Harry made seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Oliver as captain. Elena and Percy became GF and BF at the beginning of the year. Anya was a lonely soul after Charlie left. It seemed that they had made great friends. They still wrote to each other. Felicity and Amanda didn't meet anyone special. All of the girls worked on getting me and Oliver together ever since we became best friends.

* * *

But it didn't really happen before Amanda and I were abducted to the secret underground base of the school.

"Why did you kidnap us, professor Quirrell?" Amanda asked. The pair of us was quite furious after being here for a couple of days. We got food and things like that, but we didn't get to se the outside, which also lead us to become quite pale.

"You came to close to the truth." He said and turned away from us. I sat down by the wall and relaxed for a bit.

"The truth about you-know-who taking over your body. You shouldn't have let him do it. You don't have a life anymore!" Amanda started shouting at him, which were to become the last word she ever said. A green light floated through the air and hit Amanda right in the chest. I closed my eyes and let a small scream out.

* * *

"Why can't you do anything professor McGonagall? She is your granddaughter." Oliver screamed at the Gryffindor head. He didn't want to believe that two of his best friend had been abducted and was nowhere to be found.

"It's not only Amanda and Corall who has disappeared I am afraid. Percy was out on his prefect duties and when he came back Neville Longbottom said that Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were nowhere to be seen." McGonagall said and rose up. "Up with you, Oliver. I will follow you to Mrs. Pomfrey. It seems you will have trouble sleeping so she will give you a sleeping potion."

Oliver rose up and followed the professor to the hospital wing. When they were there they were stopped by a stressed headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore. What's happening?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, dearie. You just wait here and I talk to Professor McGonagall inside." The two teachers went inside leaving Oliver standing there by himself.

I tried to explain what just had happened in the secret underground of the school.

"Amanda and I just discovered and awfully truth about Professor Quirrell when we were abducted. We were down there for a couple of days and on the third day Amanda had decided to confront him about the secret. He used one of the unforgivable spells on her, Minerva!" I said before the sobs really came. I broke down only wanting one pair of arms around me and the person wasn't here.

"I think I know what you need, Ms McGonagall. Just wait here for a moment." Professor Dumbledore walked to the door saying something to someone. He turned to us and opened the door. And in the doorway stood…

* * *

So sorry for killing of Amanda Lupin, but it will become handy for later parts of the story.

Please Review about what you think and what i can do better for next time.

The CrazyMofo is signing of for now.


	3. I'm only human

Here you go. as promised. The reason for skipping so fast forward will you find here. R J.K Rowling owns every recognisable charachter. Elena, Amanda, Olivers parents and siblings, Felicity, Anya and Corall is mine.

* * *

And there stood Oliver. I looked up at him as the tears started taking over. They streamed down my face as I felt his arm wrapped around me.

**Third point of view;**

"What happened?" the boy said looking at his teacher with fear in his eyes. Professor McGonagall looked down. He knew what was about to come. The new of his friend death hit on him like a comet hits earth. It wasn't until the sobs of his best friends softened out that he snapped back to reality.

"It's going to be okay, Cora! I promise you. I will never leave you." He whispered and stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead before they both lied down at the hospital bed. Sometime into the night Oliver feel asleep with Corall on his arm.

* * *

**Corall POV;**

I tried to close my eyes for the hundredth time. Her pleading eyes kept hunting me every time. When I finally fell asleep her death moment kept hunting me. It replayed in my head and then I let out a scream. I looked down at the figure sleeping next to me. Oliver.

I rose up and walked over to the basin and washed my face. When I looked up there was a shadow in my eye sight. I turned around only to find Oliver standing there. "Oh god, Oliver! You startled me." I said and let at a breath.

"Sorry. But we kind of have to go down to the final feast." He said and hugged me. I let out a sigh as I looked at my newly cleaned robes by the hospital bed. "Yeah. I only have to change first. You go down and I'll catch up with you." I said kissing his cheek. I changed quickly only to discover Oliver were already in the great hall. I stopped outside the great hall just to let it all sink inn. She was really gone, one of my best friends. I walked in to the great hall only to have all students and staff looking at me. I stood in the opens door for a moment before I walked to Oliver and sat down. "What have I missed?" I whispered to my best friend. He looked at me and took my hand. "Nothing. Only our friends being silent for once." He said in a low voice.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Professor Dumbledore said. "The minister and myself have been informed that Professor Quirrell has left his position as Defence against dark arts teacher. Also I regret to say this to you. As you all are beware of five of our students went missing. Two of them were kidnapped. Being hostiles one of them confronted what appeared to be Voldemort. He killed her. The ministry does not wish that I tell you this, but I feel it is the duty of this school to have her remembered. Amanda Lupin was a brave and clever Gryffindor. She had friends who loved her deeply."

I could only stare into my plate as he told the school this. I looked back at him just to get another part of the speech. "If it hadn't been for the three other students who went missing we would have two dead ones. These events are also taken under consideration for the house cup. 40 points will be awarded to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter for being calm and brave in hard situations. 40 points will be awarded to Corall Anne McGonagall for being calm after and show her worthy of being a Gryffindor. Her bravery and quick thinking did not just save her life, but the life of three other students." he continued and looked up at the green Slytherin banners hanging in the roof.

"We're tied with Slytherin." I heard Hermione said. I guessed that almost every Gryffindor student had butterflies in their stomach, but me. We all looked up at our headmaster to receive the last points to be handed out. "The last points of this very magical year goes to Neville Longbottom. The whole year he has stood up to those who bully him. If my calculations are right I believe there is a decoration change." He clapped his hand and the Gryffindor banner appeared where the Slytherin banner had once been.

The Gryffindor house broke into loud screams and threw their hats of. All though the house was in sadness we were also happy.

The first part of the tour home to London was silent. Percy, Oliver, Anya, Felicity, Elena and I shared a compartment since it was only the six of us left. The seating was like this Anya by the window at the left side when you walk in, Percy next to her and Felicity on his right side. I sat by the window on the right side with my feet resting in Oliver's lap and Elena sat at the other side of Oliver.

"I'm gonna miss her. She was always stood up for what she believed in." Anya said and looked out of the window. We all looked up at her and nodded in silent. "Can we stop talking about her death and instead start talking about the funny moments we had with her, to light up the tension in here a bit?" I said and looked at the others.

"Yeah. That's an excellent idea." Elena said and thought for a moment. "Corall, do you remember that time the three of us was supposed to go to the Quidditch field for Oliver's first game and we ended up in the forbidden forest." I nodded as I went through the moment in my head.

* * *

"_Amanda! Cora! You'll have to hurry up if we are going to get to the Quidditch field in time for the match!" Elena yelled from the common room. We took a quick look at each other as we ran down. "Stop the yelling, will you?" Amanda said out of breath. We ran as quickly as our feet could take us down towards the Quidditch field. "Hey! You guys! Isn't there a short cut through the forest?" Amanda shouted. She waved at us to follow her. We ran back and went into the forest._

"_I don't really think this is the right way, Amanda. My gut tells me we shouldn't really be here." I said in a quiet voice, but loud enough so they could hear me._

"_Yeah, but your gut is always wrong." Amanda said and let out a small laugh. We walked for about 5 minutes before a dog appeared before us._

"_Isn't that Hagrid's dog, Hoggs?" Elena said and sat down whistling at the dog. The dog came towards us followed by a shadow._

"_What are you gals doing in the forbidden forest?" a voice said from the dark. The girls and I, frightened by the voice, turned around and ran fast the way that we came. When we reached the outside of the woods we stopped only to see that Oliver was taken to the hospital wing._

* * *

"Yeah. I'm quite disappointed you gals didn't turn up to se me get hit by a bludger." Oliver said as we laughed a little. I took my feet down from his lap as I kicked my shoes of and put them back up. "Another thing I remember is in the beginning of the year, in the match against Slytherin that she rambled about that you guys would look so good together." Anya said and a smiled appeared on her lips.

* * *

"_Give me that." We heard Marcus Flint said. He took the bat from one of the beaters and waited for the Bludger to come in range. And then he hit it in Oliver's direction. It hit Oliver right in the stomach. We started screaming for a foul, but nothing happened. "Oh God. Haven't he been hit by that bludger he was going to ask you out, Cora. Oh My God. How could I not see this come? Marcus and Oliver are arch enemies." She kept rambling until Harry caught the snitch. When the game was over the five of us ran down to the pitch to check up on Oliver. "Oliver!" I shouted as I came close to him. I sat down and pulled his head to my lap. Madame Pomfrey came to examine him. "He has a few broken ribs. Nothing serious, but he should probably be in the hospital wing for a few days." She said and charmed a stretcher to fly up to the hospital wing. We all followed after him and sat by his side when Madame Pomfrey gave him potions for the pain. I didn't leave his side unless we had subjects. I didn't eat or sleep just in case he woke up._

"_They look so cute together, don't you think?" Amanda whispered to Anya when they stood in the door. "They should be together. Why can't they se that they are made for each other."_

_After a couple of days later he started to come to consciousness. "Oliver! Can you hear me?" I said, almost desperately to hear his voice. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "Cora. Is that you?" he managed to get out._

"_See! They are made for each other. The first thing he says after being unconscious for several days. I just can't believe that they can't see it." Amanda screamed out making Oliver and I look at her. Then I looked at him with a questioning look._

* * *

"Yeah. She blurted it out like we didn't were there." I said and smiled at the thought of all the amazing moments we had together.

"Oliver? Can I ask you something?" I said after about 15 minutes of silence. He looked up at me and nodded. "Amanda did mention a couple of times that you had feelings for me. Is it true?" I said and looked at his chocolate brown eyes. I rose up and took his hand. "We can talk about it outside." I said and went outside. I heard him sigh and rose up as he followed after me. "Amanda said those things because it is in fact true. I do have feelings for you and I wanted to tell you after the match against Slytherin. But the bludger kind of made me forget." He said and looked at me. He sat down at one of the tiny benches that were there. I stood sat down close to him and looked at him. "I have something to confess as well. When we were kidnapped by professor Quirrell, Amanda and I talked about who was going to confront him about you-know-who taking over his body. Amanda said that she should take it because I had a life to live. And that there was a surprise for me when I got back alive. After she died and before Harry came I could only think about you. Your smile, your laugh and your eyes." I said and rested my head on his shoulders. We looked down as I mention Amanda. I was glad that I got to say this to him before it was too late, before I lost him.

"The day before you disappeared I talked to Amanda about a thing that kept coming to my mind. If I was not there to protect you I would have wanted her to be there. She promised me she would and so she did. The night before you returned I had a dream of Amanda telling me that she did indeed protect you. That her mission was done." He said and put his head in his hands. "I should have known she was dead. She appeared as a ghost to me. Why didn't I figure that out before?" Tears started streaming down his face as he talked about one of his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. I shouldn't have asked Amanda to help me figure out Quirrell's secret. She would be alive and she would be in there rambling about us looking so cute together." I said and rose up. He looked at me and took my hand. "You can come with me right to my house. I think Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind either way." He said and rose up. I nodded in agreement as I started to walk away from him. He pulled me back and his lip touched mine. It was gentle and sweet. Nothing like I've ever imagined it would be. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said and looked down. I lifted his head up with my left hand as I stroke his face with my right hand. "You're right. You shouldn't have done that now. You should have done that last year." I said and kissed him. He looked surprised as he took my hand and we went back to the compartment.

"Well, Well. Look at our little love birds." Elena said and rose up to hug us. "I guess he asked you to stay with us parts of the summer."

"Yeah. I probably will be coming with you right from Kings Cross and be with you for a couple of weeks before I head back to the burrow." I said and smiled a little. "Can you tell Molly my reason?"

I looked at Percy with an pleading look.

"Yeah. I suppose so. But you will have to be back by the end of July though." He said and nodded.

When we reached Kings Cross we left our compartment only to see the Weasley's and the Wood's talking together. I let go of Oliver's hand as I headed over to Molly to tell her the news. "Molly. Oliver and Elena have asked me to stay with them in July. Can i? Please!" I said and made the puppy face.

* * *

Ohh. What will she answer?

The next chapter will be out tomorrow, I think.

The CrazyMofo is signing of now. G'night.


	4. The Promise

Hi guys! So I decided to post many chapter this week, cuz of the easter break we have. the next few days are hectic, but i'm able to squeeze in some chapters until Sunday.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything, but the characthers you don't recognize. (Elena, Corall, Felicity, Anya, Olivers parents and other siblings)

* * *

"Yeah. I suppose so. Be back by the end of July, and no sleeping in Oliver's room." Molly said and hugged me. I nodded silent in agreement and took Oliver'shand. "Oh, and Molly? Percy is coming with us as well." I said and smirked a little thinking through my plan. "I am?" Percy asked knowing I had found a way of tricking her. I nodded and looked at him. "Yeah. Don't you remember the talk we had at the train? We talked about spending parts of the summer together since you and Elena are together." I said and tried to hide behind Oliver knowing that Percy would try to get to me.

"I guess that's okay with me." Molly said and hugged us goodbye.

When we arrived at the Woods House we took our stuff to the bedroom floor. "Oliver! Elena! Percy! Corall! Can you come down for a moment?" Mrs. Wood shouted up the stairs. I looked at the three others and they looked at me knowing that we had to run down. "Last man down is a death eater." I screamed and started running. I heard the others shout at me as I reached the kitchen table. After a short moment the two boys arrived down followed shortly by Elena. "Why is it always me?" she asked almost out of breath.

"I hope you are hungry. I made us some dinner that we can have while talking." Ms. Wood said and put the chicken form in front of us. She looked at her husband and sat down. "We have to talk about sleeping arrangements." Mr. Wood said and tried to look serious, without really pulling it of. "Yeah. What about it?" Elena asked and put down her pumpkin juice..

"There is no way that I am sharing a room with Percy. He snores. And I do share a dormitory with him so I'd like to have at least one month without his snoring." Oliver said and looked at Percy and then me. He put a hand at my thigh and squeezed it. "Yeah. I rather share a bed with Oliver than Elena. Sorry Elena, but you really take on much space for your things in our dormitory." I said and put my hand at his.

"Okay then. You can sleep with Corall, Oliver. But if you so much as shower naked together you are sleeping in the garden and Corall in your room." Mrs. Wood said and did a little charm so everyone got food on their plates.

After dinner we went up to try to get some sleep knowing that we would at least talk for a hour before we would doze of to sleep. Oliver helped me get my things into his room. When we finally had taken on our pyjamas we sat at the bed and talked for a while.

"It's thanks to Amanda that I had courage to confess my feelings for you." I whispered shivering at the thought of her. Of course had he noticed it, because it took just a moment for him to hold his arms around me and calmed me down.

"It's time for bed. Oliver! Elena! Remember that your brothers and sisters are coming tomorrow." Mr. Wood shouted from downstairs. I nodded at the order that was just given to us.

**Oliver POV;**

She quickly rose up and walked over to her luggage. I looked at her every single movement and was thankful for what had been given to me. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She said and walked to Elena's bathroom. I rose up and walked over to my closet. Closest to my normal pyjamas was the pyjama pants that I had gotten from Cora a couple of years ago. It was written Oliver down the left leg and at the right leg it was several pictures in a collage. I took of my clothes and pulled the pants on.

"So. How's things going with Cora?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. I quickly turned around and discovered Elena standing there. "You startled me, sister. It's going great. Memories are flooding back, but we manage to pull through." I said and looked down. She sat down at my bed and patted at the spot next to her.

"You just have to give her some time. She watched her best friend die and there is nothing more terrifying than that that you can experience. It's been a week since she came out of the cellar. Just be there for her and talk with her whenever she feels like talking. She got feelings for you and she would never leave you if she got the choice." Elena said and rubbed my back a little.

**Corall POV;**

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Percy?" I said after at knocking at the door. He looked up from the book and nodded. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "So. What's up between you and Oliver?" He asked and sat closer to me. I looked up at him only to have tears start streaming down my face. "We're fine, but I feel like I owe Amanda so much. It was her death that got me to confess my feelings for Oliver. I know it sounds like I am glad she sacrificed her self for me. But I can't help to feel that is shouldn't do this. Maybe we are going to fast forward. I have no clue on what to do." I said and felt the warm embrace of Percy. He hugged me and comforted me.

"It isn't wrong to be with the one you love. And you know as well as I that you would have gotten together either way. She would have wanted you to be happy. If you don't feel comfortable by going so fast with Oliver you say it to him. Take it slow if you want to. I know that, in fact Oliver will be there if you want to talk. Go and talk with him." Percy said and pushed me towards the door. Even though I didn't want to face him right now I knew I had to sometime. I walked to his room and heard voices. As I held my hand at the door knob to open the door the door opened by it self, I believed. But it was only Elena who came out after a talk with Oliver. "Good night, Cora! Sweet dreams." She said and waved goodbye. I waved back and closed the door after taking several deep breaths.

I turned around to se Oliver lying at the bed under the covers. I walked to the bed, pulled the covers up and got under them. "Elena said that I should listen to you if you want to talk." Oliver said and put an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head at his shoulder and inhaled his scent. "So said Percy as well. I think they tricked us or something like that." I whispered and put my hand at his torso. "I feel like we shouldn't move to fast. Take it slow. I just want to be comfortable around you. Not that I am already, but to this, he fact that you are in love with me, the fact that our best friend died just a week ago. I want to know if I can trust you with my life and my darkest secrets." I said and tears started running down my face. He lifted my head up with his free hand and looked down at me.

"I see what you mean. I get where you are going. I have thought about it as well. But what I do know so far is that I can trust you. And that you make me feel complete, Corall Anne McGonagall and I want you to know that I Love you with all my heart. If you ever are hurt again I would find the bastard that did it to you and I would beat him up. I promise you this; I will never leave you. I will always protect you no matter the consequences." He said reached out to kiss me. For the first time I didn't feel insecure. I felt safe, because I knew in that moment that he would never leave me for someone else. This night was the first night since her death that I could have a dreamless night.

**Oliver POV;**

I woke up with a feeling that made me wonder if I were in heaven, because at my shoulder an angel was sleeping. I tried to get up to get dressed, but her grip around me was strong.

"Where do you think you are going, Oliver?" she whispered and looked up at me. I stroke her hair and kissed her forehead as she released her grip on me. "I'm going to get dressed and pick out clothes for you to wear when my siblings are coming. You have to look presentable, you know." I said and walked over to my closet and took out a pair of jeans and a navy-blue sweater. I changed quickly into the outfit that I had chosen. "You really are handsome, Oliver Richard Wood." She said, still lying in the bed. I smiled and walked over to her luggage.

The most presentable in the luggage turned out to be jeans, a tank top and a shirt that had a rocky edge. "You can wear this." I said and handed her the outfit.

**Corall POV;**

I stood up and changed into the outfit that Oliver had chosen for me.

* * *

I really hope you read through it. just review what i can do better.

The CrazyMofo is signing off for now.


	5. I'll Stand By You

She rose up and pulled down her pants and put on her jeans. She took of her pyjama sweater to reveal her standing there in her bra and jeans. I looked at her, like I was in some sort of trance.

**Corall POV;**

I turned around to see Oliver staring at me. I smiled and pulled on my tank top and to finish the look, my rock shirt. "Hey! Are you alive over there?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. Suddenly he pulled me down in a kiss and hugged me. "I'm so glad I have you, Cora! What should I've done without you?" he whispered into my hair. I kissed his ear and hugged him. "Sit here, in your bedroom, and rot." I said jokingly. I rose up and hurried down knowing the guest soon would be here. I was met by a smell of eggs and toast. "Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Wood?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was big, an island for cooking and cutting, three different tables for guests and family, and a big walk-in refrigerator.

"Please call me Ella. Yeah. You could probably put plates, forks and knifes at the smallest table. It is the table we use to have food on. We are going to be 12 to breakfast. The in-laws will sit on a table, which includes you and Percy this time. The family will sit at one table. When there's lunch we put out blankets in the garden. Each couple will get a blanket. Before lunch my children and the in-laws use to play Quidditch. After Quidditch, the married boys usually interrogate the new girlfriends of Oliver and the in-laws interrogate the boyfriends of Elena. After that they switch. When the interrogations are done we usually go out for dinner the first night we all are gathered. Then we go to a pub, where at least 5 of us get drunk. If you wondered that is almost always the boys." She said and looked at me.

I nodded and was handed the plates, forks and knifes. I walked over to the smallest table and put them there. Right after I put them down I'd felt two arms around my waist. "You got the plan of the day speech by my mom, didn't you?" he whispered and turned me around. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before I ran out in the big garden. I stopped and turned around only to see Oliver running after me. "You'll never get me, lazy ass." I screamed and ran as fast as my feet could bear. Left, right, right and then into Oliver's arms. "I did catch you. And for the record I'm not an lazy ass." He said and lifted me up in bridal style.

"Oliver Richard Wood! Why haven't I seen your lazy ass around for a while?" An older guy asked. I let out a small laugh. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks you are an lazy ass." I said and put my feet back down at the ground. All of the people who were in the room let out a small laugh as Oliver sighed. "And who is this young lady? I'm Oliver's eldest brother, Sam. This is my wife Jess." He said and kissed my hand. I laughed as Oliver quickly dragged me into his embrace. "This is Corall Anne McGonagall, my girlfriend and best friend." He said. "Then there is by age; my brother Nathan and his wife, Allison, and then there is my sister Indiana and her husband Philip and my parents Cody and Ella."

"The breakfast is ready. You know the seating." Ella said and sat down at the family table. I sat down with Jess and Allison on my sides. "So, you and Oliver?" they asked in unison. "How's it going with him?"

"Things are great I suppose. Only a month ago I didn't know that he was in love with me, but things have turned out well for us. Despite…" I swallowed at the thought of Amanda. "…Despite the loss of our best friend."

Ella winked at us to go get food for us. I rose up and a couple of toast landed at my plate. I looked up to see Oliver in front of me. "Want some eggs with that as well?" he asked and held up a spoon with egg. I nodded and smiled to him. When I seated at the table once more there was only Percy there. "Have you gotten the speech yet?" he asked looking hungry at my eggs.

"No. Not yet." I said and continued eating. When the other in-laws came back to the table I prepared myself of more questions. "How do you feel about Oliver, then?" Jess asked me. I turned to look at him and met his brown eyes. "He completes my world. I don't think there is anyone else who makes me feel so strong. After my friends death there was a whole in my heart, but he mended it." I said and ate up my food.

"If everyone is finished with food we can move to the garden where we will play a Quidditch match. Percy, Corall! Do you play any Quidditch?" Mr. Wood said looking at us. I looked at Percy and waited for him to answer. "No, sir. I'd rather study." He finally said and stared at me.

"Actually no, but news has reached my ears that the Gryffindor team is in desperate needs of a new chaser." I looked at Oliver for confirmation on this and he nodded. "So, I was thinking about trying out. I guess some practice won't hurt."

_(Sorry I skip so much of their summer, but the summer mainly contains Quidditch, eating, Quidditch, eating, Quidditch, sleeping in and never ending circle.)_

After being at Oliver's for a month Percy and I went back to the Burrow. And the day before we left for Hogwarts for the last time Fred, George and Ron went to Surrey and rescued Harry Potter.

3


	6. Better Together

At 10.47 I boarded the train to Hogwarts. I found a compartment with Percy, Felicity and Anya. Of course was the two middle spots saved for our favourite pair of siblings.

"So, how was your summer, Cora?" Felicity asked me and shook my shoulder. I looked up from the book that Oliver had bought me, Quidditch through the ages. "It was fun. Percy and I went to the Wood's place for the first part. Then when we came back to the Borrow Fred, George and Ron had decided to drive the car to Surrey and back to rescue Harry Potter." I said and closed the book. I put the book down in my backpack.

"What did you do at Oliver's?" Anya asked and looked at me. I looked over at Percy with a pleading look. "We meet with their family and Cora played Quidditch with Oliver while we were there." he said and smiled.

"Of course. I should have guessed." Anya said with a chuckle. They sat down and began chattering about their summers. "Have somebody missed their favourite pair of twins?" I heard a voice said around 10:58. I looked up from whatever I was doing at that time and saw Oliver walk my way. "Hey, Cora! How are you?" he said and sat down at the free spot next to me. I took of my shoes and put my feet in his lap. "I'm great. Better than great now that you are here." I said and took his hand in mine. He leaned towards me and gave me a soft kiss.

"Look at those two lovebirds over there making music." I heard a voice said. I looked behind Oliver's shoulder to find Marcus Flint in the door. Oliver turned around and rose up. "Problem with that, Flint?" he asked and got to Flint's face.

"Yeah. Just because your friends don't mean that you can snog her." He said looking at me. He blew a kiss in my direction giving me chills.

"For the record. We aren't just friends. She's my girlfriend and I'd advice you to stay away from her." Oliver said pushing Flint out of our compartment.

"You must have used love potion on her." Flint said and walked back in. He smirked only to get hit in the face by Oliver.

"I would never dream of it." He said while hitting Flint in the face.

"Maybe you used the death of that friend of yours, then." He said, half smirking with his bloody face.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Oliver said and hit Flint right in his nose. He pulled him up and out of our compartment. "If we were at school now I could take points from you, Oliver. You should be so glad that we're not." Percy said and looked out of the window.

"Thank you!" I whispered hugging him. He smiled and kissed my hand. After that I fell asleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up a moment before the train arrived in Hogsmead.

It was the usual, changing into the robes, going into the carriage with Thestrals pulling it, going into the great hall, sorting ceremony and then the feast.

**Oliver POV;**

"So did you hear? Marcus Flint got beaten up at the train." I heard Malfoy whispered to his followers. Their gasped loud enough to have the whole great hall looking at them. "Have you even heard who beat him up?" he asked them. Since everyone had turned around to watch their conversation they nodded. Malfoy looked at me and pointed. Suddenly I felt all the Hogwarts student eyes at me. "Oliver Wood!" he said and pointed at me.

"For the record it was on the train, not at Hogwarts ground. So hypothetically you can't take points from me. And he did insult my girlfriend so as her boyfriend I have every right to be angry." I said in my defence before the grand door opened and professor McGonagall, followed by the first years, came in.

The first years were sorted into their houses and the feast began. "Hey, Wood. I've heard you and Cora got together at last. The whole school has expected it since third grade I think." Penelope Clearwater said. She was twin sister of Anya Clearwater. They were so much alike that people couldn't decide whom was who if they didn't have their uniforms on. "Ehh…. Thank you, I guess." I said and smiled at her. She walked back to the Ravenclaw table. I turned around to see that Percy stared at her.

**Corall POV;**

"If all houses are finished eating I will ask Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall to stay behind for a serious matter." Dumbledore said and stood up. Just in a second all the food disappeared. When the other three houses had retreated He walked to the Teachers podium.

"Can half of you; please be seated at Hufflepuffs table." McGonagall said and pointed at the table at the other side of the little aisle. When the third years, fourth years and fifth years had seated them self Professor Dumbledore walked down to the middle of the aisle that actually was crowded.

"As you know, we all lost a dear friend last year. One dilemma we stand by in this early school year is who might replace Ms. Lupin as Prefect alongside Percy. We came up with a suggestion, but we need to clarify this with the house first. The suggestion that Professor McGonagall and I came up with is Corall Anne." He said and looked at me. The other students began clapping slowly realising it was me it was talk about. I looked at my fellow Gryffindors as I rose up. "If they want me, I'll do it. But it's only since she would have wanted me to do it if she didn't get it fifth year." I said and felt a hand touch mine. I looked down to see a smiling Oliver. I had a small smile on my mouth as his kissed it. Professor McGonagall walked over to me and held her hand to me. I put my free hand under hers and she slipped the Prefect badge into my hand. I looked at it and attached it to my school robe.

The next two weeks went by pretty fast. It was tryouts for a new chaser exactly a week after semester start.

"_Hi and welcome to tryouts for the newest chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If you are not willing to play as a chaser I suggest you leave the field right now." Oliver said and raised his eyebrows. A big amount of those who had turned up went to sit at the bleachers. At the pitch it was the team from last year and the two of us who actually wanted to play chaser left. "Angelina. Would you feel like attack the team so we can see what kind of abilities our possibilities have?" Oliver said and handed her the quaffle. We got on our brooms and flew to one part of the field. The task we simply had gotten was to snap the ball from Angelina who was attacking and score at Oliver if possible. Angelina got through trying to get past the other girl whom was trying out. Triana, I think her name was. Since I've trained most part of the summer on this I knew which move I should make if she manage to get past me. And surprisingly I managed to snap the ball from her a couple of times and score at Oliver by a move his brothers learned me._

"_If you guys can wait a little and then I will discuss with the rest of the team which one we want." Oliver said and flied to the bleachers where the team sat. I decided to fly a couple of rounds on the field, avoiding the part where the team sat. After a couple of minutes Triana came flying to me with anger in her face. "Just because you're Oliver's girlfriend doesn't mean that you'll make the team. If you do I will find a way to ruin things for you and Oliver." She hissed and flew to the team whom was waving at us. I flied down to them and landed at Harry's side. "All of the team members voted at the same person. Our new chaser is Corall. I'm sorry Triana, but with more training you can make the team next year." Oliver said. I looked over at Triana to watch her reaction. Her expression was quite amusing seeing it that she just threatened me. "You'll regret this, Wood." She said and reached for his broom. While she got a good grip at it she threw it towards the black lake. I took a quick look at Oliver's expression which was an angered one. I got up on my broom and flew fast towards his broom. I reached my hand out for it and caught it almost falling down from my own broom. I sighed happily as I held my left hand around it while flying back to the stadium._

_When I got back to the stadium everyone except the team had left. Oliver looked rather depressed when he didn't have his broom around. "Hey! Lazy ass! I believe I got something that is yours." I shouted from my broom landing beside him. I quickly handed him what truly belonged to him before being embraced by his warm hugs. "Oh my god! Don't ever risk your life like that again, Cora!" he whispered letting go of me. I smiled and looked up at him. "Never even for your broom?" I asked having a laugh from our team mates. He chuckled and hugged me again. "Never even for my broom!" he whispered into my hair stroking it._

Anya, Elena, Percy, Felicity and I sat outside in the courtyard waiting for Oliver to come back from his Ancient runes class. He took one more class than I did.

My schedule was like this;

Monday; Double Potions, Double Transfigurations, Double Charms

Tuesday; Double Divination, Double History of Magic, Single DADA

Wednesday; Double potions, Double Herbology, Double Astronomy

Thursday; Double DADA, Double Charms, Single History of Magic

Friday; Double Alchemy, Single Transfiguration, Double Divination

Oliver had almost the same schedule, but where I have single transfiguration, History of Magic or DADA he had one hour more with Ancient Runes. And that did indeed mean that I had an hour spare time which I mainly used to practice Divination or Astronomy since it was my two weakest subjects.

"Hey Beautiful! Ready for Quidditch practice in an hour?" he asked and sat down in front of me. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll probably never get used to that!" he said and kissed my forehead. "You probably won't get used to it, lazy ass." I said and put my head in his lap.

"You're the most talked about couple in the whole castle. Did you know that?" Anya said with anger in her voice. "I hope you are happy."

She rose up and walked away. I quickly got on my feet and followed. "Anya! What's up with you?" I said when I'd got up to her. "What do you have against me and Oliver?"

"Nothing really, but after you confessed your love to him you've been all obsessed with him. We girls never hang out together anymore. I just wish that what's left of us at least can go out to Hogsmead together before Halloween." She shouted at me. She continued walking leaving me there alone. I nodded walking back to our little group, picking up my books and left to my dormitory to change into my Quidditch robes.

6


	7. If I Lose myself

Hey guys! Earlier today the chapter wouldn't upload so I have written the next two chapters. They will probably come out tomorrow.

* * *

After Quidditch practice we showered and went to dinner. Instead of sitting with Oliver I went to sit with the girls. "Hi. I'm sorry that I've been so distant lately." I said and sat down beside Elena. The nodded and smiled. "We're glad you are back." They said in unison. They looked over at Oliver who seemed upset. "Go talk to him. He seems pretty upset." Elena said and nodded to him. I looked at Anya and Felicity for some agreement from them. They nodded and looked at him.

I rose up from our part of the table and walked over to Oliver. "Why the sad face, Wood?" I said and sat down beside him. He looked away from me and started eating his food. "If you're mad at me I'll just leave then since you clearly don't want me here." I said and rose up. He grabbed my hand. "Seriously? You're not talking to me and then you grab my hand." I sat down and started eating food that he had placed at my plate. He looked at me and took away my hair from my chin. "No. Seriously! You don't get to hold my hand, stroke my hair or do anything before you talk!" I said and started walking away. I heard him coming after me. "Why are you suddenly so silent?" I shouted at him. He took my hand and pulled him towards him. "Why didn't you tell me that the girls were jealous? If I had known I'd give you time with them." He shouted back at me. I let go of his hand. "I got to know just before Quidditch. How the hell should I tell you then? Scream at you over the field?" I shouted at him. I started walking away from him with tears in my eyes.

When I got up in the common room I finally broke down. I let the tears come uncontrollably. "Ohh. Cora! What did my brother do this time?" Elena said seating her self at my side. She put her arms around me and tried to comfort me. "He felt that he needed to know when I was going to spend time with you lot. He should have known that!" I said in-between the sobs. I had Elena at one side, Anya at the other side and Felicity had her head on my lap. "Here he comes." Elena whispered seeing it that she faced the entrance. She rose up and walked over to him.

"How the hell could you do that to Corall?!" she shouted at her brother. I looked up at him and felt tears tilt up in my eyes. "I want to protect her. That's what happened!" He screamed and looked over at me. I shook my head and tears continued streaming down my cheeks. "Yeah, because keeping her from hanging out with her best friends is protecting her. You really are the dumbest person I've ever known. In reality, protecting someone is to know that they are safe. She isn't safe if she can't see us girls." She shouted and hit bitch slapped him. I looked shocked at Elena and rose up. "Oliver! I need to talk to you. Meet me in the prefects bathroom in fifteen minutes." I said and walked up to my dormitory. I quickly changed into a bikini outfit and took my uniform and robes over the suit. I walked to the prefects' bathroom and started taking of the robes and uniform. When I got into the water I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi." It said. I turned my head around to see Oliver standing there. "You know you can get in here if you want to." I said and tried relaxing, which was difficult because of our fight. He took of his robes and uniform to reveal a navy blue boxer. He got into the big bathtub and sat down beside me. "Cora! Listen. I don't know how to say this but I just wanted to have you near me." He said and turned to me. I looked at him and tried to take it seriously. "Oliver. You do really suck at apologizing for important things, but I do see what you meant." I said a tear started rolling down from my eye. He leaned towards me and kissed the tear away. "I'm so sorry, Cora! I'll make it up to you, somehow. I really am the dumbest person in Hogwarts." He said and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and leaned towards him. "There is a reason that I didn't have soap in." I whispered and kissed him. He kissed back and put a hand on my neck. I rose up and sat down in his lap facing him. "Are we going to have a make out session?" he whispered and continued kissing me. I nodded and for the first time in a long time I let his tongue play with mine. We did this for about fifteen minutes before we heard a bell ring. The bell told the school that it was time for dinner. "We'd better get dressed. Use the drying spell so your robe don't get wet." He said handing me my robes. I took out my wand and pointed at me and Oliver and then our clothes were dry. We walked down to the great hall. I was about to walk in to the hall when Oliver stopped me. "Aren't we going in to eat?" I asked and looked at him. I put my hands around his neck and his arms ended around my waist. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you from your friends. But it was only because I wanted you to be safe." He said and pulled me closer. "I love you, Corall Anne McGonagall! And I intend to do so for the rest of my life."

And then his lips touched mine. I slowly let go of the kiss and hugged him. "I'm hungry." I whispered to him and he let out a chuckle. He took my hand and we started walking into the great hall. We looked over at our four friends waiting for us. We walked over to them and sat down. "I see you guys made up." Elena said and looked down. "I'm sorry about what I said, Oliver."

"It's okay. Everything was just a misunderstanding between us." Oliver said and looked at me. I smiled and started eating.

The next week went by fast and so it was Quidditch practice again. "I've spent almost all summer laying a strategy our team." He looked up and saw the Slytherin team. "What are they doing here?"

We walked over to them and stopped in front of them. "What do you think you are doing, Flint?" Oliver said. "I've booked the field for Gryffindor today."

"I have a note from Professor Snape." He said and handed it to Oliver.

"A new seeker? And who is that?" Oliver said and looked up at Flint. His nose was still a little blue after the encounter between the two captains.

"Malfoy?" I heard Harry said. They spit things at each other before I saw Hermione and Ron coming over. And then Ron was on the ground throwing up slugs. Fred, George, Hermione and Harry helped Ron up and down to Hagrid.

"I guess we have to do something else then." Oliver said and turned around. We went up to the Gryffindor tower and changed into something warm.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Thanks for the reviews as well.

Please review more than just 'nice chapter'

-CrazyMofo


	8. You bring me Joy

Weeks went by. The first Quidditch match was on Oliver's birthday, 7. November.

The game was quite normal. Chaser got the quaffle, and scored every now and then. The beaters had eye with at least one bludger. The other bludger had decided to go after Harry. It wouldn't do anything else, but follow him. The bludger had knocked Oliver of his broom, but it always did in the first match of the year. In our third year when Bill graduated he got hit in the head with a bludger, fourth year he was hit in the arm, in fifth year he got hit in the chest and this year he was knocked unconscious and a slightly head ache.

Harry had caught the snitch meaning that we won. After the game Harry, Oliver and I were brought to the hospital wing. Harry's right arm was broken, I had dislocated my hand and Oliver was unconscious. "Have those Slytherin players played rough at you again?" Madame Pomfrey said. Oliver was laid in a hospital bed to rest, she put a bandage on my dislocated wrist and she began growing bones back into Harry's arm.

"I hope Oliver's okay." I heard a voice behind me. After Madame Pomfrey had left I had seated myself by Oliver's bed. Harry was in the bed next to Oliver's. "He probably will be okay. I just hope he'll wake up before his birthday is over. We hadn't had the possibility to celebrate it yet." I said and looked at Harry. "He is honoured to have you in his team. At the same time he is scared that something will happen to you. He thinks you can bring him that spot at Puddlemere."

"Mhm." He walked over to Oliver's bed and sat down on the opposite side than me. He looked at me and smiled. "Hi you sick children. It's dinner time. Dumbledore asked me to bring some food to the three of you." Madame Pomfrey said and put three plates in front of us. She used some magic to get the dinner there to.

"Is it vegetarian lasagne I smell?" I heard a faint voice said. I turned to Oliver and looked right into his brown eyes. "It probably is." Harry said. Oliver tried to sit up and patted at the spot next to him. I got up in the bed. I looked at Harry and took out my wand. With my wand out I did a spell so it became a single, double bed. "It's enough space here for you to, Harry. Only if you bring us lasagne, though." Oliver said and pointed to the end of the bed. When we all were seated we began eating in silence.

"So?" Harry said and put his dish at the troll that stood at the side. We looked up at him with a questioned look. "What?" Oliver said and handed Harry his dish. I took my last bite and handed the dish to Harry as well. "So, you are together? Like Girlfriend, Boyfriend together?" Harry said and put the dishes down at the troll. The dishes slowly disappeared. Oliver nodded and looked at me. I laid my head at his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Elena and I had made a cake to you Oliver, but I think it is still in the kitchen." I said and looked up at him.

"No, it isn't!" I heard a voice said from the door. I looked in that direction and saw Elena, Anya and Felicity come in with a cake and several gifts. When they reached the bed they put the cake in front of Oliver and the gifts in front of me. They got up in the bed and hugged him. "Now blow out the lights and make a wish." They all said in unison. Oliver took a deep breath and blew out the lights. "Then the gifts." Elena said. She took out her wand and cut the cake in six pieces since we were that number of people. "This gift is from the three of you lot and Percy." He said and opened up the gift. Inside it was a new copy of Quidditch through the ages, a Puddlemere United shirt and Puddlemere United bed set. He smiled and hugged them. From his parents he got 8 tickets for the world cup in Quidditch, which were held the summer after we graduated. From the In-laws he got a new dress robe. From Harry and the rest of the team he got a new book, Different Quidditch Strategies.

"And here is the gift from me." I said and handed him square box. He opened it. Inside it was a picture of him and me in his family home, a new Quidditch broom cleaning set, a ring which had the ability to change colour on whatever his mood and a picture book with pictures of our little gang, mostly of him and me. "Thank you so much, Cora! I got something for you as well." He said and handed me a tiny envelope. Then a bell rang, signalizing that it was time to go to bed. Felicity, Anya and Elena gave all of us a last hug before they left. Harry got back to his bed and that left me and Oliver alone in the bed we had used. He laid down under the cover.

I opened the envelope and looked in it. In the envelope it was a ring and a note. I read the note where it stood;

_To my Cora_

_Since it's my birthday and I probably have been knocked out by a bludger I wanted to give this to you. It is a promise ring and a promise from me to you that I will always be there for you what ever happens. I will always love you no matter what we have to go through._

_Yours Truly_

_Oliver Wood_

I felt tears coming up in my eyes as I read through it several times. I looked at Oliver who had a grin on his face. I nodded and handed him the ring for him to put on me. "Cora! I promise that I always will be there for you, that I always will love you and that we will grow old together." He said and put the ring in my point finger. I put the envelope on the night tables. I laid down in his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. And then we dozed of to sleep.

3


	9. I Will Survive

Hi again. I don't have to go back to school tomorrow so that means at least three chapters the next two days.

* * *

The weeks went by. Suddenly it was February and people were found petrified. Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Nearly Headless Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchey and Hermione Granger had all been petrified. This scared us half to death, because all was muggle-born except for Mrs. Norris and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Gryffindor! Listen up. Because of events that have happened we need to set some rules. All students shall be in their common room by 10. All students will be followed by a teacher, head boy, head girl or prefects. Prefects will now be set in pair to patrol the halls. For the prefects of Gryffindor that means, Percy will patrol with Marcus Flint and Corall will patrol with Penelope Clearwater. The two fifth year prefects will go with each other." McGonagall said right after dinner when all of Gryffindor were there. "A List of Patrols for prefects. Corall and Penelope will be Patrol the Great hall and that floor. When they are done they are to go to the Gryffindor door and wait for Professor Flitwick whom will come and escort Penelope back to Ravenclaw. As for Percy and Marcus, you will patrol the dungeons and every single classroom in the castle. When you are done you are to go to the dungeons and wait for me there. Is that understood?"

Percy and I looked at each other and nodded. After Elena and Percy broke up at 8 of November, he had fallen for Penelope. Of course it was devastating for Elena, but she has gotten over him. "Perfect. Corall! If you go outside you will meet Penelope and Professor Flitwick. Seeing it that it is almost ten thirty you all have to go to bed except for Percy and Corall." McGonagall said and hushed everyone up to their beds. I walked out of the common room and met Penelope outside with Flitwick. "Hi. I guess we have to get going. The boys have gotten more work than us, I think." Penelope said and looked at me. I nodded and pulled out a little mirror from inside of my robe. "Hermione was found with a mirror and a note which said pipes. I guess we have to look in the mirror in case of eventual danger." I said. We headed straight for the great hall and looked around in the hall with mirrors.

"Hey, Penelope! You found something yet?" I said and turned around to find her petrified. I walked over to her as she pointed to a pipe under the windows. I lied down and looked behind me with the mirror. And then all went black.

**Third POV;**

Professor Flitwick waited patiently for the two girls for over 30 minutes. When they didn't show up he began to wonder what would have happened to them. He met McGonagall and Percy on their way back from their patrol. "Haven't the girls showed up yet, Filius?" McGonagall asked the little teacher. He shook his head and looked down. "I don't know what happened. I've been waiting for about 30 minutes. Maybe something happened. We should check their area for them." Filius said and looked at Percy. "I think you should come as well."

Percy nodded and the three of them headed for the great hall. They searched the whole hall and found the two girls in a corner by the kitchen. Both petrified and with mirrors in their hands. Penelope's hand pointed to something and Corall had her head towards that place. Filius charmed two stretchers to come down to the hall. With a little help from 'Vingardium Leviosa' they got the girls on the enchanted stretchers. They went up to the hospital wing and laid them in hospital beds.

When Oliver woke up the next morning he felt strange. He put his robes on and went down to the common room. No one was there. He went to the great hall and sat down with his friends.

"Can I have your attention please?" McGonagall said and looked over at Dumbledore. He nodded.

"I thought you might wanted to know who has been petrified, Colin Creevey from Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Last night two prefects were sent on patrol. They didn't turn up when they were supposed to. We thought something might have come up, which it had. It hurts me to say that Penelope Clearwater and Corall Anne McGonagall have been petrified."

Gasps went through the hall, mostly from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

**Oliver POV;**

I felt my body shiver as I replayed her words through my head. I looked around me and saw that almost everyone was looking at me since they knew I was together with Corall. No one except Percy's closest friends knew that he and Penelope were together. "So there is nothing we can do?" I asked out loud. I looked up at McGonagall and stared at her for a moment. "Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout will make a mix for those who have been petrified." She said and looked sorry down at me. I rose up and went straight for the hospital wing. When I got there I could easily see which was who. I walked over to Cora's bed and sat down.

This was usually my daily routine after classes and dinner for weeks. I had a few break downs which ended with Elena comforting me. That was until Ginny Weasley was taken into the chamber. Then I hang a lot with Percy. When Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout had finished the mixture they gave it to those who had been longest petrified, Colin, Justin, Hermione, Penelope and then to Corall.

"Hey, Oliver! Are you coming?" Elena shouted. It was the last Hogsmead trip before the summer. Percy, Elena, Felicity, Anya and I went to The three broomsticks for butter-bear, then Felicity dragged Percy and Anya to go shop some new clothes.

"Oliver! You aren't listening to me, are you?" Elena said and looked at me. I shook my head and looked down. "I don't really know what to do before I have her in my arms again." I whispered to Elena. She stopped and gave me a hug. "Everything will be okay. They probably are awake by the time we get back to the castle." She said trying to encourage me. I nodded and looked up at the jewellery shop behind Elena. She turned around and followed my sight. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Elena said and dragged me into the shop. Again I nodded. "Why did you drag me in here? Do you think I am going to propose to here while we are still in school?" I said and let out a sigh. This time it was her turn to nod. "You love her, right?" she said and I nodded. "It's normal to get married young in the wizard world. Look at Sam and Jessica. They got married the summer after they graduated from Hogwarts. Nathan and Allison got married Easter break the last semester at school. Indiana and Philip had their wedding at Hogwarts with all the students and teachers there. And all of them got engaged in sixth grade or summer to sixth grade, which is basically in a week."

I looked at some of the rings that were there and walked out of the shop. "I can't buy the ring now. I barely got time with here this semester and we haven't even been together a year." I said and turned around to Elena. She nodded and watched Percy throw snowballs at Felicity and Anya. "Why don't we head back to the castle? It's dinner time soon." She said and put her arms around mine. We walked towards the others as I got Anya on my other arm. The walk was quiet as we all knew pretty well that Penelope and Corall would be awake when we reached the castle.

When we did reach the castle the teachers made us change into robes and uniform after that we were to report ourselves to the great hall.

**Corall POV;**

Colin, Justin and Hermione had woken up before Penelope and I. Neither of us knew why, but it was actually great to be back and not petrified. We walked down the stairs to the great hall and stopped outside. "I don't look horrendous, do I?" Penelope said and looked at me. I shook my head. "Do I?" I whispered and looked at her. She shook her head and hugged me. "Let's surprise our boys, shall we?" she said and walked towards the door. The door opened and she walked in and nodded at me. I started to walk towards the door and stopped. I looked over to Penelope who just had given Percy a kiss. She smiled at me. Then I turned to meet Elena's surprised look.

"You got to be kidding with me?" she said and quickly rose up. I started to run towards her and gave her a long hug. Hugs from Anya and Felicity quickly followed. Then I turned to where Percy and Oliver sat. I walked up to them and slowly poked Oliver on his shoulder. "Missed me, Lazy ass?" I said and took a step back. He rose up and spun me around while his lips were on mine. "You'd never imagine, lass." He whispered and hugged me. For the first time in what felt like forever I breathed in his scent. We sat down and looked up at Dumbledore. "Because of recent events there will be no winners of the house cup or the Quidditch cup. The final Exams will be cancelled for sixth years and below." He said. "I would also like to give a toast to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout who has succeeded to bring back those who had been petrified."

He raised his goblet with pumpkin juice. I stood up and raised mine. "To Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout!" I said loudly. All of those who had been petrified followed my leave and so did Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

* * *

I know that this year might have gone a little to fast, but there is still another two chapters to come before they go out of Hogwarts for sixth year.

I also know i have to decide which POV i have to do. i was thinking about third point of view for next chapter. please Review what you think about that.

-CrAzYmOfO


	10. Summertime of our lifes

This chapter is long. I've used last night mainly to plan for their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Today I also had my last day of spring break so I wanted to give you a long chapter.

* * *

Since there was no exam the rest of the weeks was used to rest. The seventh years had their final exam which meant that we didn't have any teachers. The teachers had allowed us to hang out and do whatever we wanted to. Oliver and I used our time in the courtyard with Percy, Penelope, Anya, Felicity and Elena.

"So, what are you guys doing in the summer?" Penelope asked desperate to make contact with the tight group.

"My family and I are going on vacation." Percy said and laid his head in Penelope's lap. Penelope started twisting his hair around her fingers. "Oliver, Corall and I are going to my family's beach house at Tinworth, Cornwall." Elena said. I nodded and looked down at the Scottish boy in my lap. "I know where it is. We got a shell cottage there as well. I think it is right beside yours someplace." Percy said and sat up.

"Yeah. It's like two beaches there. I think there is a low hill that separates the houses." Oliver said and sat up. I sat down between his legs and leaned on his chest. My head landed at his shoulder. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair. "Penelope, Anya and I are going to France for a healer course on Beauxbaton." Felicity said and looked at the sky.

The next days went by pretty fast and suddenly we were at the beach house in Tinworth. "Hi, Corall! It's so nice to see you again." Said Ella and hugged me. "How's life at Hogwarts?"

"It's not quiet, that's for sure." I said and putt my things in what appeared to be Oliver's room.

"What do you mean? Something happened over there?" she asked, curious to get to know me better.

"Things got a little out of hand when the chamber of secrets opened up again. The basilisk in there started petrifying muggle-born students. I was just at the wrong place the wrong time I guess." I said and followed her down to the kitchen. She put something in the oven and handed me a cup of pumpkin juice. "Yeah. I remember Oliver writing about it. Elena wrote to, explaining that Oliver had gone out of his mind because Quidditch were cancelled and you were petrified." She said and looked at me. "You are okay, I hope?"

"Yeah, Elena said that this might have strengthen our relationship. I don't see how." I said and looked out of the window where Oliver, Sam, Jessica, Nathan, Allison, Indiana, Philip and Elena played with a quaffle. "I believe that she meant that Oliver was really scared to lose you. That you know by the experience that he will always be there for you. And also I believe that Elena wrote about a promise ring that Oliver had given you in November." Cody said appearing at Ella's side. I nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, it was his birthday wish that I had the ring I believe." I said and took a sip of the juice.

"But there is one thing I want you to promise us. I see the way that Oliver looks at you. He would probably do something stupid if you are hurting. Promise us that you will never stop caring for him, that you will always be there for him whenever he needs you and what ever happens between you two I want him to be happy. Stay friends with him if you break up. Can you promise us this?" Cody said and looked at us. I nodded and looked out the window again. "I don't really know what to do if he wasn't' in my life. I promise." I said and put my cup on the counter.

"Go out to them. I think they are missing their favourite chaser." Ella said and pushed me outside. I stood there for a moment before I realised that Indiana had thrown the quaffle to me. I received the Quaffle with quite the surprise and then I stood there like a person who just had forgotten everything she knew. "Hey! Cora! Throw the damn quaffle." Oliver screamed and waved his hand. I threw the quaffle at him and he threw it to Nathan. "Who wants to join playing teams? There are two teams with 4 or five on each team. I say we take boys against girls." Nathan said. We all nodded yes as he threw it to Oliver. I smashed it out of his hands and ran after it. "That was mine!" he shouted after me. I ran over the beach towards the water, and then I turned around. "You want it? Come and get it, then." I said and held the quaffle out. He ran towards the quaffle and right before his nose I took it away from where it previously had been. He quenched and landed in the water. I threw the ball to Jess before I felt a pair of wet arms grab me. They turned me around and forced me to face my kidnapper. "You shouldn't have done that, lass." He whispered and gave me a quick kiss before he pushed me in the water and went after Elena who had the Quaffle.

"That's cheating! You went after the quaffle and therefore I didn't push you into the water!" I shouted at him. He tackled Elena in the sand and got the Quaffle. Then he turned around to look at me and give me one of his idiotic smirks. I rose up, now soaking wet, and ran after Oliver. It ended up with him on his back and me on top of him. "Interesting the position you are in. You have two choices. Give me the quaffle or you'll get sand in you hair. It's almost impossible to wash out, by the way." I whispered and got the quaffle. "That is a nice boy."

I took out my wand and pointed at the house. "Accio Nimbus!" I shouted and put my wand back in. I ran a little and saw my broomstick flying towards me. I jumped on it and flew away from him. He summoned his broom as well and followed me. I threw the quaffle to Indiana who also had summoned her broom. "Children! Dinner time!" I heard a voice said. I flew down and used a spell to dry me from the water.

The normal first summer dinner setting was the in-laws and me sat outside around a campfire and the family sat inside around the dinner table.

"So, Cora how's things with Oliver?" Jess asked and put her plate down. I put my plate down and looked at her. "We're still going strong, had a minor fight in September but nothing mayor yet." I said and took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Indiana said that Oliver was devastated when you had en petrified. She had to comfort him through out Easter break." Philip said and looked at me. I nodded as I looked through the window to the kitchen table where he sat. "He looks really happy. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." Jess said and looked at him. "You've definitely made him happier."

I nodded and looked the others. "So how did you guys meet your spouses?" I asked the three other sitting outside.

"Sam and I have been best friends ever since first year at Hogwarts. Nothing happened between us before the start of fifth year. He came into my apartment and hugged me. Then he kissed me." Jess said and looked over at Allison as a cue.

"Nathan and I meet each other in Diagon Alley at Ollivander's. We became quite close the weeks before we started at Hogwarts. This was Sam and Jess third year, by the way. Nothing really happened between us before he got hit by a bludger in fourth year. When he woke up, his first words were 'I love you, Allison'. That's when I realised that I loved him." Allison said and looked at Philip.

"When Sam and Jess were in fifth grade they were both prefects. They had given Indiana the opportunity to tutor me since I was a lazy ass at the time. We spent three evenings a week together for three years. And at the last tutoring session we had, I kissed her. And we've been happy ever since." Philip said and suddenly all eyes were at me.

"Ever since third grade my friend Amanda tried to get me and Oliver together. And after Oliver's first game she actually shouted out loud that our feelings towards each other were mutual." I said and smiled at the thought of her. "When Amanda and I got kidnapped by Professor Quirrell and you-know-who she got murdered. Oliver later told me that this event made him realise that he loved me, because he was scared something might have happened to me. He also told me that Amanda had made an unbreakable vow to him about protecting me whatever the cost, and so she did. At the Hogwarts express home we came clean about our feelings. And we've been happy ever since, except one manor fight we had. It was just a misunderstanding."

"I think that it wasn't only Amanda who wanted to see you guys happy. When the pair of you was at our weddings we all wanted him to be happy. Of course we want Elena to be happy as well, but something tells me that she plays an important part of what we'll meet in the future." Philip said and looked back at the window where Elena sat. I thought for a second about a strange thing that happened to me ever since Amanda's death. "There is something I need to tell you, but please don't tell Oliver yet." I said and looked at them for a sign or something. They turned to me and nodded.

"Ever since Amanda's death I've been able to see part's of the future. I think it's a reason I get O's in Divination. Amanda had a special ability. She was a seer and I believe she transferred this ability to me when she died." I said. I looked up at the in-laws.

"It's possible. I work in the department of mysteries with Arthur Weasley. He told me about rare creatures whom could see into the future." Jess said. "So I found a book about seers and in one of the chapter it stood 'when a seer dies she chooses to either transfer her ability to someone close to her or the ability dies with her'. So guess it's possible."

We were interrupted in our talk by Mr. Wood's voice. "You guys can come in now. Ella and I are going to tell stories about Oliver since Cora has probably never heard one before." He shouted at us and waved us in.

"Please don't tell him, yet." I whispered to them and walked in. I walked over to sit in the sofa. "Hey lass. Had a nice time with the others?" a voice said. I looked up to find Oliver looking down at me. He sat down with his back against my legs. "Yeah, we had a pretty good time." I said and took his hand.

"Well, Cora, what do you want to hear about Oliver?" Ella said and looked at me.

"Just tell me the basics and then you can tell me some funny stories about him." I said. Since there was a free spot at left side Oliver rose up and sat down there.

"When he was born he was obsessed with Quidditch from the moment he saw a broom. He took the play broom that was originally Sam's and he got up, and flew around house with it. His first word was Quaffle." Ella said and looked at Oliver whom had turned red. I looked at him and kissed his shoulder.

"When he meet you all he could talk about was you and Quidditch." Cody said. I looked at Oliver and he put his head at my shoulder. I put my head on top of his.

"He said things like 'I am going to marry her someday' and 'We can play Quidditch with each other'. He even said 'Maybe we can play on the same team when we aren't at Hogwarts anymore'." Sam said and looked at Oliver who had turned red.

"I think it's just cute seeing it that you two are together now." Indiana said and patted Oliver at his shoulder.

"Thank you, Indiana finally somebody who doesn't embarrass me." Oliver said and we all let out a laugh.

"I think it's just sweet." I whispered to him and hugged him. Cody rose up and came back with three dozens of fire whiskey. We all took one bottle and started drinking. "Some embarrassing moments of yours, Cora?" Philip asked and looked at me.

"Oliver pranked me in first year with a bucket of water which he had used a levitation spell on. It toppled over me and the entire day I walked around with soaking wet robes, wet firing red hair and a plan of revenge on him." I said and this time it was my turn to be embarrassed. My hair turned into a blushing pink.

"I didn't know that you were a Metamorphmagus." Sam said with a surprised look on his face.

In an hour or so all of the boys were drunk except Oliver. I had probably had a lot more than he had to drink. I think about 5 bottles of fire whiskey. "I think I'm drunk." I whispered to Oliver. Oliver let out a little laugh. He lifted me up in bridal style and said a quick good night to the others before he walked up to our room.

"I think you are drunk, lass. But I love you either way. You are funny when you are drunk too." He said and laid me down in bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a Puddlemere t-shirt. He took of my pants, cardigan and tank top and then he pulled on the t shirt.

After he was done with me he took of his pants and shirt. And pulled on pyjamas pants with the Puddlemere logo on. "You're really handsome, Oliver." I whispered still overtaken by the mount of alcohol in my system. He smiled and lied down. He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

I sat up and looked at him. "When did we get together?" I asked and looked at him.

"Today, lass. We've been together for a year." He said and put his arms behind his head, which showed of his muscles. He lied there for a minute before he rose up and got to his trunk. Off the trunk he pulled out a square box and handed it to me. I opened it and found a simple necklace with a silver strap and a heart filled with diamonds. "It's beautiful." I whispered and put it on the night stand. I leaned on his shoulder and fell fast asleep.

**Oliver POV;**

I opened my eyes to look down at the most beautiful creature crawled up on my shoulder. I lied there for a moment before I felt her grip around me tighten around me. "Good morning, lass." I whispered and looked down at her. Her sea-blue eyes looked up at me. "Good morning, Olli." She whispered and let out a sigh. She rose up and pulled on her pants that were on the floor. "I think its breakfast soon." She said and walked down. I lied there for another minute, thinking about our sixth year.

**Corall POV;**

I walked down to the kitchen to find all nine pair of eyes staring at me. "He gave you his Puddlemere t shirt. He doesn't give it anyone." Sam said and nodded. "You must be very special if you get to wear THE shirt." Indiana said and looked at me. I smiled back and sat down across from all of his siblings. "Good morning, Oliver. Had a good night of sleep?" Ella said and looked behind me. I turned around and found a tired, handsome boy standing there. "They haven't gone on your nerves yet, lass?" he asked me and stood behind my seat. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, not yet." I said and looked at him. He put a hand at my shoulder and kissed my head. I put my hand on his hand.

"I'm going to go change." I said and rose up. I walked up half way in the stairs and stops as I heard voices whisper.

"You'll make her happy, right?" I heard Philip said. Oliver's sibling and parents had gone outside to talk and the in-laws had decided to interrogate him. "That's all I wish for." Oliver answered and looked at the table. He pulled his hand trough his hair and looked at them. "Promise us you'll protect her. Promise us you don't hurt her." Jess said and looked at him. "She's one of us and if she's happy we are happy."

"I've told you before. All I want for her is to be happy and safe. And, believe me, I would never hurt her." He said. I continued to walk up the stairs and to our room. In my room Oliver obviously had put clothes for me on his bed. I took of the clothes I was wearing and pulled the shorts on. To the shorts he had chosen a t-shirt that showed my shoulders. It wasn't strapless, but the 'straps' were pulled down to my lower shoulders, upper arm. It was tight on the body and it was navy-blue with tiny white hearts.

I walked down to find Oliver fully dressed in pants, t-shirt and jumper. "Hi, lass. Let's go for a walk." He said and held out his hand for me. I took it and we began walking down the beach. Halfway down the beak we stopped and sat down facing the sea. I sat down on a dry part of the hill. He sat down in between my legs and had his head on my stomach.

"How do you see your future?" He asked me suddenly. He rose up and sat down beside me. I looked at him and his lips meet mine before I could answer. "Before I say it I have to tell you something." I said and looked into his brown eyes. He nodded and took my hands.

"Remember Amanda was a seer?" I asked him. He nodded.

"What we didn't know is that she actually could transfer her powers to another living creature. And she transferred them to me, which basically means that I am a seer. Therefore all the bad dreams and nightmares that I had the last year. I think that the same happened with my parents, that my parents transferred their powers to me when they died." I said and looked at him. He turned around to face the sea. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He whispered. I held a hand on his face and forced him to look at me. "Jess told me yesterday that it was in fact possible to transfer power of a seer or Veela into someone else. Therefore I got my Veela powers from my mother and the powers that is beyond a normal witch's from my father. The seer part is from Amanda." I said and leaned towards him. I felt his lips touch mine as his arms kept me warm.

"Sounds really interesting. And over to your future, since you are a seer can you predict someone's future?" He said and gave me his Scottish smirk. A little laugh escaped my mouth as took his right hand in my hands. "I'll try predict your future and afterwards we'll go to the library and read more about transferring powers." I said and closed my eyes. "You'll marry a beautiful and powerful woman. You will have two children, on boy and one girl. They will be powerful as their mother."

"Sounds like the best future to me, but I was wondering one thing." He said and rose up. Still holding my hand he pulled me up as well. He went down on one knee and took out a square box from his inner pocket at his jumper. "Corall Anne McGonagall. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you I've been head over heels for you. I've always wanted you to be safe and when you were petrified I was devastated. I know we might face challenges on our way to a perfect future. Cora, my dear Cora, will you marry me?" he opened the box and looked up at me. I looked from him to the ring and back to him as I felt tears rolling up in my eyes. "I love you." I managed to say as I nodded. He placed the ring on my finger and lifted me into a warm hug.

I took his hand as we walked back to the beach house. "What have you two been up to?" I heard Elena shout from the kitchen. "You've been out all day, missed breakfast and lunch. Luckily for you there's dinner about now."

We laughed a little as we walked into the kitchen. "Where are the others?" I asked as it was only five plates at the table. I looked over at Elena and raised my eyebrows a little. "They are headed to Romania. Since Charlie is with his family in Egypt and someone had to take care of his dragons." Ella said and looked at Oliver and me.

"You know, Cora, I know of Oliver's plan. You can show us it." Elena said and came over to hug me.

"Show us what?" Cody asked and looked suspicious at Oliver and me. Oliver took a deep breath and looked at is parents. "That we've just got engaged." He said quickly and looked at me. I buried mu face in his chest and waited for a reply. When I looked up again I got confetti all over me by his siblings.

"Oh my god!" I squealed and hugged Elena. "You guys freaked me out for a while."

We celebrated all night with his family and sometime in the night Professor McGonagall visited.

"I'm happy for you, Cora dear. But are you sure about this?" she said when we had went outside for her to apparate back to her home. She took my hands in hers and looked at me. "Yes, Minerva. I'm as sure as I'll ever be." I said and hugged her. We turned around to see that Oliver was on his way to us. "Take good care of my granddaughter, will you?" she asked him as he approached us. He nodded and gave her a quick hug. "We'll se you at school, Professor McGonagall." He said and with a flick she was gone.

The rest of the summer we used to plan parts of our wedding and whom to invite. Definitely the Weasley's, some of our teachers at Hogwarts, Oliver's family, Nymphadora Tonks, Amanda's dad, The Clearwater's and the Diggory's.

We sat in a compartment at the train and talked about all and nothing, when Penelope and Percy came in. "Well, Elena told us. Show it to us!" Penelope said and squealed. She came over to me and sat in front of me. I held my hand out and on it was a silver ring, with a simple diamond on. "Oh my! It's beautiful." She whispered in admiration. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you!" I said and looked out of the window. I must have fallen asleep or something, because I was woken by Oliver's soft voice. We quickly got into our robes and went to find a carriage. The carriage ride was silent, and then we approached Hogwarts.

* * *

There is one thing about the chapter names. In reality i wanted to do something different and the next couple of days are going to be hectic. So my main focus is my other story seeing it that I've given this story about 9 chapters and the other one none in my spring break.

Please read it. you'll find it at my user.

-CrazyMofo


	11. Try

When Oliver and I arrived at the great hall all the students except Slytherin house stood up and clapped. "Is this your work?" I whispered to Oliver as we walked down to the only to empty seats on our table. "No, it's not. I guess it is my sister." He whispered back as we sat down.

"Did you like my surprise?" Elena asked when we sat down.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver said and looked at her.

"My engagement gift to you." She simply said and looked at Dumbledore.

"This year we have two changes in staff. R.J Lupin is going to take over the position as DADA teacher and Hagrid will take the over the position as Care of Magical creatures teacher." Professor Dumbledore said. "Also, since my owl hadn't the opportunity to deliver our head boy and head girl badges I would like to announce it now. Our new head boy is Percy Weasley and our new head girl is Corall Anne McGonagall. Now if the two mention Gryffindors would come up and fetch their new badge."

I rose up and walked up to get my Head Girl badge. "Here you go, Miss McGonagall." He said and gave me the badge with a formal letter as well.

"Thank you, professor." I said and he leaned in to give me a hug. After he had given us the badges and letters he turned to the rest of the students. "Also I would like to congratulate Miss McGonagall and Mr. Wood on their engagement. May their future be full of pure happiness," He said and looked at me. This time all of the teachers, Ravenclaw students, Hufflepuff students and of course Gryffindor students, whom cheered the loudest.

After our welcoming feast I was asked to follow Professor Lupin to his office so he could settle in.

"Listen, Professor, I am truly sorry about what happened to Amanda. I wished I could have saved her." I said when we reached the DADA classroom. I stopped and looked at him. "I know you feel horrible because you let her die, but the truth is that she knew she was going to die either way. Her powers could actually determine if Harry Potter or you-know-who was going to win the second war. By transferring her powers to you she managed to do what Lily did with Harry. Put a shield of love around you. Therefore, whenever you feel ready for it, you can save a life from the most unforgivable curse." He said and put his things down in his office. He came back down and put a hand at my shoulder.

"I can really save a life?" I asked surprised. He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. He used his wand to pull out a chair for me. "Did you know that your mother was my cousin? She named me your godfather when you were born." He said and looked down.

"You and Amanda visited us a lot before she and my dad died. Does that mean that I can come live with you? That you could, hypothetically, be my guardian?" I said with hope in my voice. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes. It seems so. Albus couldn't find her testament so he made the Weasley's the guardian for the time being. I don't think they have anything against me being your teacher." He said. "You better leave. Albus told me that you had to inspect the Gryffindor dormitories before you go to bed."

I rose up and walked to the door. "It isn't exactly inspecting. Rather say, that as a head girl I have to go to sleep after all of the students has gone to sleep." I said and walked to our common room.

"Where have you been, Cora? As a head girl you'll have to show responsibility and show up earlier so the students get to see you in action." Percy practically spit in my face and turned around to hush everybody up to bed. He didn't do it quite well though. I smiled at his many attempts. "If you guys don't get up to bed now you won't get any sleep and if you don't get any sleep through out the year you probably won't do as well as required in what you want to do. I know most of you here from second year and up want to become Aurors or healers, and I can tell you that you need O's in Potions, DADA, charms, Care of magical creatures, Alchemy and Herbology. Therefore, you better get to you dormitories before I have mention all the names in Gryffindors Quidditch team." I said with a more authority in my voice than Percy did.

"How did you do that?" he asked as I walked up to my dormitory.

"It's called being nice when you're not on duty. I know we just started the year, but you should try to be of duty. From one to six years the students in Gryffindor have known you as the strict one." I said and went into my dormitory.

Weeks went fast forward. For me it consisted of classes, head girls duties, Quidditch practice and being with Oliver. A week before our Quidditch match against Slytherin Marcus told both Oliver and Madame Hooch that Draco's arm hadn't healed properly yet. That ended up with us playing against Hufflepuff. This was rather interesting; because both Harry and Cedric Diggory were close enough to get the snitch and both were either hit by a lightning bolt or half-kissed by a dementor. Harry had of course fainted and Cedric had caught the snitch, which ended up with Oliver being rather upset.

After the team had showered and gotten back into the castle I looked for Oliver. "Elena! You haven't seen your brother have you?" I asked her in a hurry.

"No, but Felicity told me that he was in the prefects bathroom. Cedric went there after the match to have a bath, but Oliver seemed upset." Elena shouted after me as I ran of to the prefect's bathroom. When I reached the entrance it was already open and out came Cedric.

"Is Oliver still in there?" I asked and walked halfway into the statue. I looked at him longing for an answer so I could go comfort Oliver. "Yeah. I offered a rematch between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but he declined. Something about that Hufflepuff won honestly." He said and waved goodbye to me. I waved back and walked in. Oliver had gone into the showers that were in the prefect's bathroom. They were basically there because it usually was soap in the bathtub.

I walked over to Oliver and looked at him. "Hi, Olli. Elena and Cedric told me you were here." I said and pulled of my robes. I walked into the shower and lifted his head up so he could face me. "We lost, lass. We lost, and now I can't fulfil my promise to Charlie about winning the cup." He said and hugged me.

"Oliver Richard Wood. Listen to me right now. You can still win if you win against Ravenclaw and Slytherin with certain amount of points. I believe you can do this. I'm still with you on every decision you make for the team, but maybe not the fact that we have to many practises. I do have Head Girl duties and homework." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Could you plan some strategies that might be to help for the chasers?" He whispered and looked at me. I nodded. He leaned in and suddenly his lips touched mine. Even though it had been a year and I was engaged to the guy I still wasn't used to his soft, sweet lips. "I love you, lass. I'm thrilled you said yes." He whispered and stepped out of the shower. I followed him. He used a drying spell to get us dry for dinner in the great hall. "I love you too, Olli. And I am quite thrilled my self because I said yes." I said to him on our way down. "Oh, and by the way I want you to meet someone. I found my godfather."

"Who is it? Someone I know?" he said as we entered the great hall.

"Yeah, actually it is. It's the new DADA teacher." I said and sat down at our usual spot.

5


	12. Wonderful

**Hi ya'll. I'm from Norway so my school just started up again. **

**In this chapter there will be some rough scenes so be prepeared.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

The next morning was quite wonderful if I could say so. I woke up to with butterflies in my stomach. I jumped of the bed and got dressed and decided to be make-up free for the rest of the day. I walked to the common room to find Oliver talking with Harry on a strategy to catch the snitch after a certain amount of points had been scored by the chasers. I walked over to him and poked him on his cheek. "Hi lass. You look beautiful." He said and a smile spread across his face. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled closer to him. I put my face closer to his and our lips touched. "Good morning, Olli." I whispered and took his hand. We walked together down to the great hall and were stopped by Professor McGonagall in the stairs.

"Cora. Could I have a word please?" she said. I nodded and walked a couple of metres away from Oliver. "What is it you want to talk about?" I asked her and looked at her.

"Professor Dumbledore and I talked with the other head of houses and decided that the prefects in each house will share a dormitory. Girl and boys won't be together though and we also thought that the head girl and head boy should get their own room. It's up the normal staircase from the common room just further in. Not the first door on your right but the second door. Is that understood?" She said and looked at me. I nodded as she walked away.

"What did McGonagall want?" Oliver asked and his hand was once again in mine.

"It was only that the Head boy and head girl get their own rooms as well as the prefects since we will do a lot of rounds. Sirius Black is on the loose, you know." I said as we started to walk to the great hall, again.

The day went pretty fast seeing it as we had the exact same subjects this year. With only 8 subjects our timetable was like this;

Monday; Double DADA, Double Alchemy, Double Herbology

Thursday; Double Charms, 2 hours free time, Double Transfiguration

Wednesday; Double Potions, 1 hour free time, Double Herbology

Thursday; Double History of Magic, Double Astronomy, Double DADA

Friday; Double Charms, Double Transfiguration, Single Alchemy

And today was Friday.

* * *

"Hey, should we go and check out your new dormitory?" Oliver whispered and grabbed my hand. I nodded as we started walking for the dormitories. "Is there something specific you had in mind?" I asked and put my books in a shelter that were there. It wasn't as small as the normal dormitories, but I guess it was 2/3 of them. "Yeah. Actually there is." He whispered and looked the door. "Seeing it as it is in fact three hours before dinner we could do something."

I took of my robe and knitted west as well as the shoes and shocks. He put his robes on my trunk. He came over to me and started kissing me. I smiled as I pulled him down on the bed. He started kissing my neck as he put his hand on the back of my waste where the zipper for the skirt was. "I like the idea." I whispered as he pulled my skirt of me. He gave me a devilishly smile. He started to button up my shirt as he kissed my tummy where the shirt previously had been. When my shirt was off I rose up and pushed him down at the bed. I started to button up his shirt and smirked. He took of his belt and pulled his pants down. Now he was only in his boxers and I was in my bra and underpants. "Damn, you look good in your underwear." He said and pulled me back down in the bed. He kissed me and his fingers traced my spine until it stopped at my bra. He opened it and took it of me.

"You are like the devil." He whispered and pulled off my underpants. He pulled me close to him and rolled around so he was on top of me. I smiled and pulled his trouser down. "Are you sure about this, lass?" He said, stroking his fingers over my chin. I nodded and he put protection on. He came back and put it in after putting the protection on. He took it partially in and out. I moaned a couple of times before I started kissing him. He rolled around and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, lass. And I promise you that this won't change a thing." He said and started kissing me. I kissed him back and rose up. He sat up against the pillows and faced me. "Is something wrong?" He asked and took my hand. I looked at him and shook my head. "Nothing is wrong. I just feel wonderful." I said. I put my legs on each side of him and he put it in again. This time it was my turn to thrust. I kissed him and continued thrusting. He took it out after a while and pulled me of. "Is it something wrong?" I asked and looked at him. He shook his head and handed me my clothes. I put on my underwear and uniform and robe again. "Are you sure? You look like you are scared or something." I said and put my arms around me when he was done getting dressed.

* * *

"I just don't hope that this will affect us." He whispered and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and took his hand. We started walking for the door and were startled by a house elf opening the door.

"Are you Ms. McGonagall?" the elf said and looked at me.

"Yes, I am. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked and looked at the elf. He nodded. "Professor Dumbledore said that I could bring dinner up here to you. He said to bring double portion." The elf said and looked over at Oliver.

He pulled a trolley in and started putting a blanket on the floor. He put on some plates with dinner on. "Would you like to sit down with us little elf?" I said and pointed at a free spot in front of me.

"My name is Glico." The elf said. "You are a polite young lady."

"The fat lady is gone." Harry said when I walked up the stairs to our common room. I took a quick look at him before I ran the rest of the way. "Let me through. I'm head boy." Percy said and got to the door. I pushed my way through the small crowd that was staring at the picture. "Stay where you are as we await for Dumbledore to arrive." I said and traced the scars with my fingers. After studying the traces Dumbledore arrived and did the same as I did. He whispered something to Filch and ran off towards a nature painting. I stood behind and kept on studying the traces.

"We need to secure the castle. Prefects, Quidditch captain, head boy and head girl stay behind, the rest of you of to the great hall." Dumbledore said and the students walked fast to the great hall. The teachers, staff, prefects, Quidditch captains and me and Percy stood there.

"It can't be Sirius Black, sir. His animagus hasn't paws this big." I said and looked at Dumbledore.

"How can you be sure?" Dumbledore said.

"There are two things that just don't fit together with what the fat lady said. First, his animagus don't have these big paws. His animagus takes form as a rather large dog with much smaller paws than these. Second, he should be rather brilliant to get into corridors as there is always a someone guarding the house doors." I said and let my fingers follow the trace once again.

"How do you know this?" Professor Snape asked.

"Transfer of magical powers. Harry got Lily's powers and I got my parent's powers and Amanda's powers and her ability to see into the future. Therefore we are stronger than an average witch or wizard." I said and looked over at Snape. "Do you doubt me, professor?"

"No. It just seems strange that you know so much of dark creatures and animagus'." He said.

"I must have had a pretty good Transfiguration teacher then." I said and walked towards the great hall. The prefects, Quidditch captains and Percy followed me.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I know i don't have many readers, but to be honest i don't care.**

**I love to write and writing is my passion.**

**-CrazyMofo**


	13. A thousand years

**This chapter is so short. I'm sorry, but i needed to have it short in edition for the next chapter to be long, if you know what i mean.**

* * *

The next few days were spent in fear. Fear of being kissed by the dementors, fear of meeting on Sirius Black and fear of having no one to reach out to. Oliver hadn't spoken to me since the night we spent in the great hall. He completely ignored me, no hi's, no kisses and no smiles. It killed me inside to know that something was up, but I didn't know what. We were just done for the day with double DADA.

After class I walked to Professor Lupin's office. I looked at the door and slowly knocked on it. "Come in." I heard a voice say. I walked in and looked around me. "Corall. Sit down." The teacher said and looked up. I sat down in the chair and looked down on my feet. "Would you care to tell me why you came here?" he asked and came over to me.

"He's ignoring me." I whispered and looked up at him. "I don't even know why."

"Talk to him. Tell him what needs to be said and come back to report to me. After all you two are engaged. You should at least be able to talk to each other." He said and patted me on my knee. I nodded and rose up. I walked to the door and turned around. "How was my mother? As a person, I mean." I said and looked at the picture of her, my father, him and a witch I didn't knew the name off.

"She was one of the kindest people I knew, along with Lily that is. She told me, even before you were conceived, that she wanted me to be godfather of her first born. She came to me with her problems and me to her with mine. You look a lot like her, Corall. Not just your looks, but your bravery and courage." He said. I nodded and walked out the door. I smiled at the thought of her and walked to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey, Cora!" I heard a voice scream after me when I got up to my dormitory. I put the book on table and threw myself at the bed. "Are you okay?" a voice said from the door. After a while with not answering the person at the door I felt two warm arms embrace me. I looked up and looked at Elena. "He's ignored me for a week, Elena. I don't know what to do." I said and tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"He's just a stupid git. You know it as well as I do." She said. She kissed my head and wiped away my tears.

"Do you wanna come with me to dinner or should I ask Glico to bring us food?" she whispered. I shook my head and stood up. "He doesn't get to bring me down. If he thinks he just can do this his wrong." I said and walked out the door. I turned around to see Elena still sitting on my bed. "Are you coming with or do I have to drag you out of there?" I said. She quickly got up from the bed and walked after me. We walked out of the common room and down to the great hall for dinner. We sat down beside Felicity and Anya.

"Welcome everyone to the last feast before Christmas holidays. Now before the feast a bird twittered into my ear that one of our Gryffindor seventh year's loves to sing and play the piano. Corall, would you like to play us out of this semester?" the headmaster said and looked at me. I nodded and got up. I walked up to the podium and sat down by the piano. "This song is a song I wrote back in the end of fifth grade. I would like to dedicate it to my friends. The song is called All of me." I said. I started playing the piano and singing. ( watch?v=npF9vorHL0A)

When I was done I looked up and locked my eyes with Oliver's. "If its okay with you guys I would like to sing another one of my songs. I wrote this song after I got engaged. It's called Unconditionally." I said and started playing. ( watch?v=ecMAMZtvPZM)

After the song I looked up and smiled in Oliver's direction. "Thank you Miss McGonagall. That was absolute magical." He said and started clapping. I stood up and started walking down to my spot next to Elena. When I passed Oliver I felt his hand stopping me from walking any further. He rose up and put a hand on me cheek. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and his lips touched mine. He pulled away and looked at me. "You probably hate me." he said and looked down. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I could never hate you Oliver." I whispered and kissed him again. I walked and sat down with Elena. "The songs were mainly dedicated to him, wasn't it?" Elena whispered when I sat down. I nodded and looked over at Oliver whom sat a couple of seats away.

After dinner I walked back up to my dormitory and changed into a t shirt. "Wow. My Fiancé is sexy." I heard a voice said. I turned around to find Oliver in his pyjamas pants. "Says the most handsome Quidditch player there is." I said with a smile on my lips. He locked the door behind him and came over to me. "Forgive me, lass, for being so distant. I thought that I had hurt you." He said and sat down in my bed. He pulled the covers over him and motioned for me to lie down in his torso. I crawled up in the bed and lied down. "You didn't. Stop blaming your self." I whispered and kissed his shoulder.

"I think you missed." He said and kissed me. I smiled and put my head on his torso. "Thank you, lass, for making me fall in love with you. Thank you for everything." He whispered as I felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I'm thinking of writing another fanfic since my sister accidentaly deleted my Cedric/OC story.**

**-CrazyMofos**


	14. All I want for Christmas

I took Oliver's hand as he just had unloaded our things from the train. We stood on the platform 9 ¾ waiting for Elena to be done unloading her things. "We are going to take a port key back to the house." Elena said and held out an old doll. We held our hand son the doll and at our trolleys and then we disapparated back to Scotland.

"Oh God! You guys startled me." a voice said as we landed in Oliver's bed room. I let out a little laugh as I hugged Ella. "It's so good to see you again, Corall." She whispered to me and hugged back. I let go of her and she went over to hug her son. "Have you taken good care of her?" I heard her whisper to Oliver as they hugged.

"Yes, mom. You know I could never hurt her." He whispered back and looked at me with a pleading look for not to tell about our previous week. I smiled and looked down. Ella and Elena walked out of the room.

"We need to talk about it, Oliver. I need to know why." I whispered. My hair turned auburn as I was afraid. Oliver sat down on his knees in front of me and held my hands in his. "I was worried that I'd have hurt you, Cora. I know we should have talked about it when we did it. I know I shouldn't have ignored you. But the important thing is that you know that I love you. I love you with all my heart." He whispered and kissed my lips softly. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. When we pulled away from the kiss our foreheads meet. "I know. I love you too. With all my heart and beyond." I said and closed the space between us.

"We should probably go down before they wonder if we've been kidnapped." He whispered when the kiss ended. I let out a little laugh and took his right hand in my left. "Oliver!" I screamed out when he threw me on his shoulder. He put me down in the chair by the dining table and kissed my cheek then he sat down beside me. "I see the family's youngest couple are still going strong." A voice said behind us. I turned my head to see Oliver's father in the door. I smiled and felt a hand resting on my thigh.

"Yeah. Nothing's going to break us." I said and put my hand on his.

"So, have you done it yet?" he asked seating himself right in front of us. We looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, Dad. How come you're asking?" Oliver said and kissed my forehead.

"Just that we didn't want you to be a virgin when you got married." He said simply. Food appeared at our plates and we started eating. "He's joking." Oliver simply said and took a bite of the vegetarian lasagne.

"Remind me again why we are eating Vegetarian lasagne?" I asked and took a bite.

"My husband don't eat meat. He's against it." Ella said. Elena appeared behind us and sat down in the middle of Ella and Cody. "So, Elena. Did you know that Oliver and Corall did it last week?" Cody said.

"Did you know that Oliver ignored Corall for a week before he had the courage to talk to her after they did it?" she said. I quickly stood up and left the kitchen.

"Why the hell did you say that?" I heard Oliver shout.

"Maybe because she hasn't hang out with us so much since you two got engaged." She shouted back.

"It wasn't yours to tell!" Oliver shouted again.

"So why didn't you?" Elena shouted.

"Can't you see that you've hurt her?" Oliver shouted back. I walked out the entrance and grabbed a blanket. With the blanket around me I walked out to the front yard and sat down at the staircase.

**Oliver POV;**

"I really can't believe you, Elena! You always have to ruin my life." I shouted at her. I sat back down and looked at the empty seat beside me. Tears started coming up in my eyes as my thoughts reflected my memories with her. "Oliver! I'm sorry. I really am." She whispered. She rose up, came up to me and put her arms around me. "I know. I just hope she won't leave me. I'm an idiot." I whispered back to her.

"Now, why would I want to leave you?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and looked at the most beautiful creature. Her hair had turned cream white which was perfect on her. "I'm so sorry, Cora! I shouldn't have said that." Elena whispered. She let go of me and went to hug Cora. "It's okay. I heard you guys fighting. I see your point though. Maybe the lot of us can spend some time when we get back to Hogwarts." She said and hugged Elena back. Elena nodded and looked over at me.

"Elena. Why don't you come with us on Christmas gift shopping to Diagon alley?" Mum said and reached for her hand. They disapparated and left Cora and me alone. I rose up and walked over to her.

"Listen, Cora…." I started saying before she shut me off by kissing me. I put my hands on her thighs and lifter her up. "I would never leave you, Olli!" she whispered and continued kissing me. I walked over to the living room and put lied down on the couch. She put her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. "I love you, Oliver, with all my heart." She whispered and kissed my chest.

"I love you too, lass." I whispered and closed my eyes.

**Corall POV;**

"Lass! Wake up! The Christmas gift is waiting for you!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and looked into Oliver's brown ones. "Let me wake up." I whispered. Suddenly I felt someone lift me up and carry me down to the living room. "The first gift is from Elena to Corall." Oliver said and gave the gift to me. I wrapped it up a pair of leather boots showed. ( i01. . )

"How did you…" I said and Elena pointed at Oliver. "Thank you, Elena."

"Now the next gift is to Cody from Cora." Oliver said and handed a gift to his father. He wrapped it up and found a new radio. "Thank you, Cora. I do needed a new one." He said and hugged me.

"The next is to me from mum and dad." Oliver said. He opened the gift and found a new nimbus 2001 broom stick. "Mum! Dad! You shouldn't have." He said and hugged his parents.

"This next gift is to Cora from me." Oliver said and handed me a square formed gift. "It better not be a smell bomb." I said and wrapped the gift open. In the box there was a diamond necklace. ( media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/0/0/001_12_ )

"It's beautiful." I whispered a tear appeared in my eye.

"A beautiful woman need something beautiful to wear." He said and wiped away the tear. I leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"The next gift is to Ella from Cora." Oliver said and handed the gift to Ella. Ella wrapped it up and found a new pair of winter shoes. "Thank you." she said and hugged me.

"The next gift is to me from Cora and Elena." Oliver said and wrapped the box up. Inside the box there were tickets for his family and me to the Quidditch World cup. "You know me to well, ladies." He said and kissed my cheek.

"The next gift is to Elena from mum and dad." Oliver said and handed her a big box. Elena wrapped it up and found a new dress.

"The next gift is also to Elena from Cora and myself." He said again and handed her a box. She opened the box and found a necklace, bracelet and shoes to the dress.

"This next gift is to mum and dad from me and Elena." Oliver said. He handed a box to his parents. They opened it and found a new package with floo powder.

"The last gift is to Cora from Cody and Ella." He said and handed me the remaining box. I opened it and found a bridal veil. "It's a family tradition. Every in married girls use it for their weddings." Ella said.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and hugged them.

"Actually, Professor McGonagall sent with me a gift for me to give to you, Oliver." I said. I ran upstairs and came back down with a gift. I handed it to Oliver and he opened it. Inside there was the Gryffindor ring. He pulled the ring on and smiled.

"What was your favourite gift, then? If you're wondering, this is a tradition, Cora." Elena said and looked at me. I nodded and looked at all the gifts that I'd gotten. "Let's say that everyone said that their gift from Oliver was the best, Oliver is free from cores the rest of the holiday." Ella said. "Oliver, you start."

"It's difficult. I've had to say Elena and Cora." Oliver said.

"Elena and Cora each have one point." Cody said. "Elena next."

"Oliver and Cora." She said simple and looked at me. "Oliver and I have one point each. Cora have two points."

"Mine favourite gift is from Cora. Since my last radio broke." Cody said. Three points to me, I thought.

"I'd have to say Oliver and Elena." Ella said. "The standings are like this. Oliver and Elena have two points each. Cora has three points."

"Id have to say, Oliver's gift." I said. "There's a tie between me and Oliver. What happens then?"

"Both get free from cores." Cody said and looked at us.

6


End file.
